Get back
by Rockinrobbien
Summary: A Superstar Edward Cullen and a normal Jake Black. let's see what happenes when these two fall for eachother


**Here is a superstar Edward Cullen and not so crazed fan Jacob. But soon he falls for the superstar after a backstage meeting. He realizes that the superstar isn't all that bad. I do not own the songs used in this story. I don't own twilight or anything. I am going to mention twilight in this, but the characters names are different. Instead of twilight, it's going to be called moonlight and instead of Edward, his name is Ethan, you get the point. This story would, in twilight time take place during new moon, Jake is sixteen.**

**Disclaimers: all I own are the idea of this story. Stephanie Meyer owns twilight and Edward and Jacob. I wished that I did, but sadly I don't. I don't own the songs either so don't sue me. **

**A/N: I started this story On June 6****th**** and I finally finished it. I can't believe it. **

Jacob black stood on the front porch of his and Bella's home in California. It was summer and just like every summer a super famous star has a summer tour. This time that superstar was Edward Cullen. Jacob's stepsister best friend and in the whole world, Bella was such a huge fan of him. She had every shirt, headband, anything of him. She knew all the words to his songs. Yeah, saying she wasn't obsessed would be an understatement. Bella was in his kitchen on the phone trying to win some concert tickets to Edward Cullen's concert that was two weeks from now. When he heard her screaming inside he knew that she had won. She ran out onto the porch and hugged him.

"I'm guessing you won?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I won _us_ two front row, backstage tickets to his concert." She giggled.

"Bella, you know I hate Edward Cullen. I hate his poppy rockstar goodness." Jacob stated.

"Oh, come on. Just listen to one song and tell me you don't like him." She said.

"Ok, one song and that's it."

She ran inside the house and got her IPOD out of her coat pocket. She pushed it into Jacob's hand and told him track four. He did as he was told. The beat, Jacob had to admit was pretty good.

_Eight o'clock Monday night and I'm waiting to finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me. Her name is Nona, she's a rocker with a nose ring, she wears a two way but I'm not quite sure what that means. And when she walks all the windmills and the angels sing. But she doesn't notice me. Cause she's watching wrestling, Creaming over tough guys, listening to rap metal turn tables in her eyes. It's like a bad movie she's looking through me if you were me then you'd be screaming someone shoot me as I fail miserably trying to get the girl all the bad guys want. _

_Cause's she's the girl all the bad guys want._

_She likes the God smack and I like aging orange. Her CD player full of singers that are mad at their dads. She said that she'd like to score some reefer and a forty. She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have. _

Jacob couldn't take anymore. He turned off the IPod and gave it back to Bella.

"You didn't finish the song." She exclaimed.

"I had enough of that crap." He said.

"Jake, you'll still go to the concert with me right?" she asked, putting on puppy dog eyes. Jacob could never say no to those eyes.

"Of course I will Bells." He gave her a hug.

Two weeks seemed like they couldn't come slow enough. They were here just like that. Bella was over at Jacob's house getting ready. She had on her Edward Cullen T-Shirt. Her hair was curled and an Edward Cullen headband on. Jacob just wore a plain shirt and plain pants. He was not about to get dressed up for a concert of someone he didn't even like. The concert hall was packed with screaming teenage girls. Jacob couldn't believe that they would go crazy over a star like Edward. Of course, he had to be a diva. He had the crowd waiting for twenty minutes. He appeared on stage wearing no shirt and skinny jeans. She said hello to the crowd and instantly began singing.

_You just turned eighteen a week ago and you want to learn what you don't know. You're grown up don't' need permission to find out what you been missing. It took some time but now you want to figure out just what it is that all the other girls are talking about. And it's driving your mama crazy cause daddy's little girl is now my baby you've always followed all the rules done just what your suppose. To stick the key in the ignition and light it up have a taste of what it's like to be old enough. Move your body baby and let me see you work it. And looking at you makes me wanna blow a circuit. And it's driving your mama crazy cause daddy's little girl is now my baby._

Like before, Jacob couldn't take anymore if his singing and told Bella that he needed some fresh air. Jacob stood outside; he can't believe that he agreed to come along to this retarded concert. This is the second time that he couldn't finish listing to this guy's songs. He checked his watch to only realize that he had been out here for almost two hours. No doubt the concert was over by now. He went back inside; the superstar was on stage throwing shirts to the crowd. When he was done with this little charade, he and Bella would meet the superstar in person. He finished in about thirty minutes. The security guard led them backstage and to Edward Cullen's dressing room. When Bella walked in she nearly fainted. Edward Cullen was sitting in his chair, watching the two young teens.

"Hello." He said. His voice was like velvet. So smooth and silky. "I'm Edward Cullen and what are your names?"

"I'm Bella." She managed to get out. Jacob looked as though he didn't want to give his name but did anyway.

"I'm Jacob." He said.

"So, you two won the contest then?" he asked getting out of his chair and walking towards them.

"She did, I'm going to be honest, and I don't like you." Jacob said, Bella gawked at him and gave him that "_I can't believe you said that_." Look. Edward just chuckled.

"I like a man with an honest mind." Edward smiled. Jacob stared at him, he mind suddenly transitioned. That smile of his, that wonderful crooked smile made Jacob's heart melt.

"I'm working on a new song. I want to know if you guys will like it."

"Of course." Bella said.

Edward went over to his dresser and pulled out his guitar. He sat on the couch that was in the room and began playing. The beat was mellow and soft.

_Life in your arms, so close together, I didn't know just what I had. But now I toss and turn because I'm without you. How I'm missing you so bad. Where was my head, where was my heart and now I cry alone in the dark. I lie awake, I drive myself crazy. Drive myself crazy, thinking of you. Made a mistake when I let you go baby. Wanting you the way that I do. _

He put the guitar down and looked at the two teens.

"So, how'd you like it so far?" he asked. He looked at Bella. "Bella?"

"I loved it, it was so great and sounded great and it was so sweet." She rambled.

He looked at Jacob. "And you? How did you like or didn't like it?"

"Truth be told, I like the lyrics. They are a strong statement about the way that a girl would drive a guy crazy if you will." Jacob said.

"Wow, I didn't think that _you _would like it." He said pointing at Jacob. Who just smiled.

"So, when the song is like done, are you making a video for it?"Bella asked. Edward, whose attention had flipped to Jacob now answered the question.

"Of course I will. I have the idea ready and everything. You see, I was planning to have me and my bandmates, the guys in an insane asylum and the girl mates being in the flashbacks of how the guys got there."

"That sounds really good." Bella asked. "Maybe we could be in the video."

"That would be a good idea." Edward responded.

The security guard came back in the room.

"Time for them to go." The body guard announced to Edward.

Bella looked a bit disappointed. And Jake looked happy to get out of there.

"I hope we get to meet again." Edward spoke, smiling as he did. "Maybe I can stop by? This is my last stop and I would like to get to know you two better." He smiled at Jacob.

"Oh, that would be awesome if you did!" Bella exclaimed. "Let me give you the directions to our place." She wrote down her address on a sheet of paper and handed it to him. "Come by anytime."

"Your place?" Edward asked. Looking a bit suspicious at the young woman. "Aren't you two a little young to be married?"

"Um, no we aren't married he's my brother, Jacob's mom married my dad and now we're related. He is the best brother in the whole world if you ask me." She said.

She grabbed Jacob's hand and followed the guard out the door. Not noticing the glare that Edward was giving her as she left.

Outside the building, Bella was twirling around, laughing. She tripped over her foot and Jake caught her.

"Watch where you're going hell Bells." Jake smiled.

"Whatever Jake." She smiled. "I just can't believe that Edward Cullen wants to hang out with us." She smiled. Jacob had a sort of scowl on his face.

"He wants to hang out with you Bells. Not me. And I don't even like him." Jacob stated.

"Yes, but you like his music."

"Yes, the lyrics are insane for someone that shallow to…" Bella had cut him off.

"He is not Shallow Jake. He is a genius and I am completely devoted to him."

"Bells, how can you be devoted to someone you barely know?"

"I know tons about him."

"Yeah, like what?"

"That his eyes are green, he's originally from Chicago, and he has two sisters named Alice and Rosalie. His dad is a doctor and his mom is a stay at home mom. He drives a silver Volvo. He's 21; he plays Piano, his favorite composer is Debussy. His band mate's names are Emmett and Jasper. He dated this one girl name Jessica Stanley who was such a whore that he dumped her after just two months of dating because she cheated on him with his best friend Mike Newton."

"Wow, Bells, stalker much?" Jacob asked.

"I did a lot of research." She mused.

"You did a lot of stalking." He countered.

"Ha HA, very funny little brother." She laughed.

The two headed towards Jacob's rabbit. Unaware of Edward watching them from the parking lot in the shadows.

"Send two bouquets of flowers to their home. One for that girl and the other for Jacob. Make sure that his is special." He told someone on his phone.

The next morning, when the two siblings awoke, there were two bouquets on their kitchen table one addressed to Bella. Her bouquet arrangement was all lilies and daisies and the card read, to my favorite fan. Love Edward. Jacob found the other one to be his; his was red roses of at least 64. His also had assorted candies in it. The card read _to my dearest Jacob, last night I fell in love. I know it's too soon since I only met you. But I felt like we were soul mates. These are to symbolize our soon to be love._

_Love Edward_

"Jacob, aren't these amazing?" she asked. Jacob looked at her and gave her a smile. "What does your card say?"

"Just that he's happy that I liked his song." He lied. "This guy sure is full of himself." Jake thought to himself.

Jacob picked up the flowers and went to put them in his room. He laid down on his bed and kept reading the card. He was thinking over the lyrics to Edward's song that he played for them last night, those lyrics were beautiful. They were filled with such love and intensity that deep down it made Jake want to cry. He was shook out of his thoughts by banging on his door. He got up and answered it. He opened the door to see Bella standing there with no other than Edward Cullen.

"He said that he wanted to take us out, so go get dressed. I'll be ready in a minute." Jacob, knowing his sister knew that would take forever. He looked at Edward.

"Um, just sit in that chair over there, I'll be out in a minute." Edward sat in the chair that Jacob pointed to and watched as he went through his closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a black polo shirt. Je could hear the water running in Jacob's bathroom and stopped himself from going in there and throwing him against the wall and making out with him. It didn't take Jacob as nearly as long as Bella. But while he was waiting, he started plundering through his things. He found a book labeled Jacob's songs. He flipped to the first page and found a song entitled "Whispers in the dark." There wasn't much to the song; there were at least a couple lines.

_Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses_

I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire  


He closed the book just as Jacob had walked out of the bathroom.

"You didn't tell me that you were a writer." Edward said.

"You went through my stuff?" Jacob asked.

"I'm sorry about that." Edward smiled that crooked smile.

" So a singer and a future thief. But yeah, I write in my spare time." Jacob said as he sat down on the bed across from Edward. "My mom says that I should become a singer, but I don't want to."

"Why not?" Edward asked.

"I don't know, I mean it's not me. I like to write music maybe I could someday write for some famous singer or something."

"Hello? I am a famous singer. Maybe I could use your song for my new album that's coming out soon."

"I don't know. I don't want you taking credit for it."

"I won't. I'll make sure that your name is mentioned in the album writing."

Bella had knocked on the door, letting them know that she was ready. They followed her out the door where there was a limo waiting for them. When they got inside the limo, "Moonlight" the coveted book written by Samantha Moore was sitting on the seat. Jacob picked up the book and examined it more.

"You like Moonlight?" he asked.

"Like? I love it. I can relate to Ethan Cooper more than any character in the book." He said.

"What about you? Who's your favorite character?"

"I like Jackson, he's such an influential character on me and I so think that he should gotten with Bianca in the last book." Jacob said.

"What? No way, she deserved to be with Ethan."

Bella who didn't know what they were talking about and didn't want to be left out, intervallic the conversation.

"Hey Jake, we should take him to the local board walk." She suggested.

"Bells, we have to remember that he's a celebrity. He can't just go out in public."

Bella, who looked as if she was embarrassed for saying that just blushed.

"Your right, I forgot."

"Well, what do you guys want to do?" Edward asked, looking more at Jacob.

"Well, Comic con is starting in a couple hours and Samantha Moore and the cast of the Moonlight movie are going to be there." Jacob said.

"And I just happen to have tickets to it and Sam said that she wanted to hang out later."

"You know Samantha Moore?" Jacob said in disbelief.

"I know the whole cast."

"How do you know them?"

"Well, Sam's a big fan of mine and so are the others. You know she wanted me to play Ethan in Moonlight?" he laughed.

"No way." Jacob said. "That is so cool."

The limo driver drove to the arena at which ComicCon was being held. Edward led the two to a secret area at which only the stars go so no one would notice them. Back there, they met Samantha and the cast of Moonlight. Henry Cavalli, Emily Browning, Sabrina Bryant, Kirsten Cavaliri, Drew fuller, Justin Gaston ,Brian Krause, Kate Beckinsale and Steven Strait. Jacob couldn't believe his eyes. He was such a huge fan of this series and to stand in the presence of the people playing these characters and the lady who wrote the book was such a huge honor.

"Hey guys." Edward said. "I want you to meet my new friends. This is Jacob and his stepsister Bella."

"It's such a huge honor to meet you guys." Jacob said. Bella looked completely bored. She didn't really know these actors that well, so she just shook their hands and feigned that she knew who they were.

"After ComiCon we were heading over to Sam's home here for a little after party, you guys in?" Emily Browning asked.

"Of course we are." Edward said for the whole group.

"Good, just meet us at Sam's house after." Henry Cavalli said.

Jacob couldn't wait for ComiCon to be over with. He couldn't wait to get to the party and hang with the stars. When it finally came he was the first one in the limo and the first one out when they arrived at Samantha Moore's condo. Bella, who was bored out of her mind, went and sat outside by the pool. Jacob was inside talking with Henry who began to show interest in Jacob. Jacob knew that Henry was gay and Jacob wasn't gay, but he wasn't straight either. He was bicurious. Henry grabbed Jacob's hand and led him upstairs. Sam had many spare rooms and they found the first one accessible. Henry was a little drunk, so he had no clue what he was doing but Jacob knew and he stopped Henry before it got any further and did something he would regret. Jacob left out of the room and ran into Edward.

"What's going on?" Edward asked. Jacob smiled.

"He wanted to get to "know" me better." Jacob laughed, using the air quotations.

"Wow, he just met you and already wanted to get to "know" you?"

"Yeah, weird right?"

"Well, I fell in love with you the first night we met. Remember?"

"How could I forget. The flowers. And going through my room."

"Jake, could I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what?"

"I want to kiss you. I really do."

"Then do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, after hearing your song, I realize that you have sensitive side and you're not that pompous jerk that I thought you were."

"You thought that I was a pompous jerk?"

"When I first met you , yeah."

"You're the jerk." Edward smirked and then he kissed him. The kiss was far from what Jacob had thought. Jacob never kissed a girl before, let alone a guy so this was new for him. Edward pulled away from the kiss.

"Everything ok?"

"I never, you're my first."

"Seriously? Am I really your first kiss?"

"Yes, it wasn't what I expected."

"Are you disappointed?"

"No, it was amazing."

Edward kissed him again, this time leading him to the room adjacent to the one that Henry was sleeping of his drunkenness in. Edward pushed Jacob onto the bed. He placed his hand under Jacob's shirt and began kissing his neck.

"If you feel uncomfortable, let me know and I'll stop." Edward asked, nibbling Jacob's ear.

"No, I want this. I've never done this before but I want it. I want you." He said.

Edward continued and made his way to Jacob's stomach, the surface of his stomach was smooth and Edward had fun licking up and down and all around. Edward pulled off Jacob's shirt and then his pants. The boxers were next. Edward began admiring the naked boy in front of him.

"What are you doing? Jacob asked.

"Admiring your beautiful body." He smiled. Jacob pulled Edward's face down to meet his and he kissed him. Tongues began exploring eachother and hands were roaming. By this time, Edward's clothes were off as well. He was now kissing the inside of Jacob's thigh. He completely ignored the throbbing cock.

"Edward, please, just hurry."

"In time Jake, all in due time."

Edward continued to kiss the inside of his thigh and then he moved to Jacob's cock. He grasped it in his hand and began pumping him. Jacob screamed out in pleasure and Edward shushed him.

"We have to be quiet . Edward whispered to Jake.

"Why Edward?" he smiled.

"Because, not to forget the fact that I am committing statutory rape, but also that we are in my friends house, doing the deed in her guest room."

"She wouldn't care."

"Yes she would. If she couldn't watch and I really don't want an audience."

"Ok, I'll be quiet."

Edward kissed him and continued. Jacob was nearing his climax and Edward was not ready for him to cum yet so he turned him over.

"Place your face in the pillow. I know that you're a virgin and so what I'm about to do to you, you'll scream."

Edward reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a condom. He slipped it on and began to enter Jacob. It hurt Jacob, but the pillow stifled the sound. Edward could hear Jacob crying a little bit. He rubbed his back and soothed him.

"Don't worry, it'll be over soon. The pain will be gone and soon all you're going to feel is pleasure."

Soon enough, Jacob began to feel the pleasure as Edward moved in and out him at a gentle pace. He didn't go to fast or too slow, he went just right.

"I think, I'm going to cum." He began.

"Not yet."

Edward pulled out of him and turned him back over. This time Edward began sucking his cock. He took in all of Jacob's harden member. Jacob grabbed held onto Edward's shoulders. Edward was now licking the head of Jacob's cock. Edward then felt something warm and sticky in his mouth. He realized that Jacob had cummed in his mouth.

"I'm sorry, I know you told me to wait and I tried." Jacob sobbed.

"Hey, don't cry, it was your first time. I did the same thing my first time."

"I wasn't your first?"

Edward smiled. "No, my first was this girl named Rebecca. I was your age and she was just a couple years older than I am now."

"Did you love her?"

"Of course not, I thought that I did but it was all just a joke."

The two laid in the bed together. The party had long since died down and Bella was now ready to go home. Her night out with Edward Cullen was suppose to be fun, not boring. She went upstairs after Justin told her that he saw Jacob go upstairs with Henry. She smiled as she walked upstairs. She hoped that her brother would get lucky. She checked the first door, which Henry was still sleeping, but no Jacob. She checked the adjacent door and found her brother. But he wasn't alone.

"What are you doing to my little brother?" she screamed, she wasn't upset about the fact that her brother and her favorite actor had done it, but the fact that he had taken advantage of her brother.

"Bella, calm down." Jacob asked of her. He knew her pretty well and knew that she would go into full hissy fit mode soon.

"Why Jake? This perv took advantage of you." She continued to scream.

"No he didn't. I consented to it." Jacob explained to her.

"Bella, please calm down." Edward said.

"You, you wait till our parents hear about this. You'll spend the rest of your life behind bars."

"Bella, I'm old enough to make my own decisions." Jacob said.

"You're sixteen Jake, you don't and he should have known better than to do that to you. Come, get on your clothes, we're going home and you are going to tell mom and dad how he raped you."

"He didn't rape me bells and plus he's our ride home."

"That's fine, I'll call Rebecca."

"Rebecca?" Edward asked. "You know a Rebecca?"

"Yes, our sister." Bella said. Taking her phone out and calling Rebecca.

"Is her last name Black?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. Wait, is my sister the one you talked about earlier?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, I believe she is. I'm so sorry Jacob."

"It's ok, I forgive you." He kissed him on the lips and Bella pulled him away from Edward.

"Stop now, I called Rebecca and she's on her way and I told her what happened."

" Bella, how could you? I thought I could, how could you? He didn't rape me, I swear. I wanted this, I wanted to be with him."

"Jake, you don't even like his music."

"I didn't and now I do. I love him." Jacob said as he looked soulfully into Edward's eyes.

"Enough, I used to like you Edward, but now that I know what you are, no one will ever again. Lets go Jake." She grabbed his hand and led him downstairs. They waited outside for Rebecca to come. She arrived about twenty minutes later. Edward was watching from the door. His arms were crossed hastily across his waist. Rebecca had gotten out of the car as Bella and Jacob got in. she walked up to Edward and slapped him.

"How could you? He's a minor and you're a grown man." She scowled.

"We love eachother Becca. But I remember you doing the same thing about four years ago. The same situation occurred and my parents didn't press charges. You didn't become a sexual predator." He stated. "So, if you don't want Bella to know, Jake knows already and he forgave me, but Bella, she'd be pissed if she knew what kind of sexual deviant you were."

"I'll talk to my parents so they won't press charges and this won't get in the paper or on the news or any blog."

"Good. It was nice to see you again Becca." He spoke before heading to his limo and leaving.

Rebecca drove in silence. None of them speaking to eachother, Jacob had made his point clear while Rebecca was talking to Edward that they were no longer friends and that their brother/sister bond was gone. Bella was heartbroken over the tone that Jake spoke in. Once home, Jacob went into his room and locked the door. He refused to talk to anyone. Bella followed him upstairs and knocked on his door but he wasn't going to open the door for her. That much she knew but it didn't hurt to try. Their parents were still up and Rebecca were talking to them. Bella heard the conversation and what she was telling them almost broke Bella's heart. She was telling them not to press charges. But Bella understood that it was for her brother's safety.

The next morning, Jacob lagged himself downstairs for breakfast. Everyone was sitting at the table talking idly when Jacob walked into the kitchen and suddenly it went silent. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and sat at the table. He didn't make eye contact with anyone.

"Rebecca told us." Charlie said. "We won't press charges."

"Really?" he asked. "I thought that you would, I mean he's older than I am."

"Yes, we know, but Rebecca made a good point to us last night. You're in love, we can't stop that and if we did proceed with the charges then that would only make you hate us and possibly leave." Their mom said. "We could not risk losing you."

"Thanks you guys. I really appreciate it." He smiled.

"So, are we good again?" Bella asked. He looked at her and went upstairs. Leaving Bella heartbroken.

"Don't worry kiddo, he'll give in sooner or later." Charlie announced.

Jacob went upstairs to his room to call Edward.

"_Hello?" _he answered groggily.

"It's me, they won't press charges. We can be together." Jacob said.

"_Are you serious?" he asked. _

"Yes! Isn't that the best?"

"_Yes, when can I see you?" _

"How about today? I'm not doing anything."

"_Ok, I'll pick you up at ten?" _

"I'll be waiting."

He hung up the phone and looked at his clock. It was nearing ten. He ran into his bathroom and took a shower and got dressed. He ran downstairs to let his parents know that he was spending the day with Edward. They told him no sex with Edward until he was eighteen, but making out was ok.

Edward arrived on time and decided to meet Jacob's parents. He found them to be really nice and in turn they really liked him. Edward wasn't in his limo, but in his silver Volvo that Bella told him he drove. He drove them to his hotel that was technically his second home. Edward was on the top floor of the hotel. He wasn't the only celebrity either on that floor. Jacob's band, Green day was in the room next to Edward's and his favorite actress, Selena Gomez was also on that floor. Jacob had never been in hotel room that was bigger than both his room and the kitchen together. The bed was huge and on the ceiling was a mirror.

"This room is huge." He said, sitting on the bed and bouncing lightly. Edward sat next to him and wrapped an arm around him.

"The showers even bigger." He said seductively.

"I can't, I want to but I promised my parents that I would not have sex with you until I'm eighteen."

Edward looked at him and sighed. "It's ok, I understand."

"Trust me, I want to, really bad. But the only way that we can see eachother is if I agree to wait until I turn eighteen."

"Which is in two years."

"Which I know that you can wait because you are a very awesome boyfriend. But we love eachother and we can wait right?"

"Of course we can." Edward kissed him on the lips. "I love you way too much."

"And I love you too." He kissed him on the lips.

"Does dry humping count as sex?" Jacob asked.

"I don't think so." Edward smirked. Jacob pushed Edward back on the bed and began dry humping him. Both of their hardening members brushed against eachother. Jacob moved his leg between Edward's legs and pressed hard against Edward's cock. He cried out in contentment. Jacob could see cum on the outside of his pants. He just began kissing him. Edward growled into the kiss and tried pushing Jacob over but couldn't.

"You had your turn, now it's mine."

Jacob straddled Edward and began moving back and forth over his cock which began twitching and jerking under the movement of Jacob riding him. Edward grabbed Jacob's ass and squeezed it. He grabbed Edward's arms and bought them up to his lips. He placed soft delicate kissed on them and then he placed one of them in his mouth. He was sucking Edward's fingers.

"I love you so much Jake."

"I love you too." Jacob got off of Edward and he moaned.

"That's enough for one day."

"I guess."

"Hey, it's always tomorrow of more of this and tonight."

They both laughed and began watching television, wrapped in each other's arms. Jacob soon began humming a tune and Edward found the words to go to it.

_I'm so addicted to all the things you do when your going down on me. In between the sheets all the sounds with every breath you take it's unlike anything when you loving me. Oh girl let's take it slow so as for you and you know where to go I want to take my love and hate you till the end._

Edward had gotten up and began to write down the lyrics to the song.

"What are you doing?" Jacob asked.

"We have a new song that's coming out." He said.

"Seriously? You're using that as a song?"

"Of course, why not?"

"Because, we made that song up after we just got finished doing this." He said pointing to Edward's now stained pants.

"I know, but that's the best time to write a song, immediately after sex or blow jobs, hand jobs you know."

"Yeah, but why that song?"

"I love it and I love you."

"Of course, well, just don't tell them where you got the idea when they ask you."

Edward gave him a kiss and then his phone rang. It was Edward's manager. He was on the phone for at least thirty minutes before he hung up.

"That was my manager. I have to be in the recording studio by tomorrow."

"Ok, well isn't your studio down here? Like every other artist?"

"No, it's in New York."

"New York? Why so far away?"

"I don't know, but I have to be there by tomorrow."

"Are you leaving tonight?"

"Yes, I have to. I'm sorry, I don't want to."

"When will I see you again?"

"With a celebrity, who knows."

"Then I want to come with you."

"You can't, your parents won't allow it." Jacob pouted and began to cry.

Edward went over to him and hugged him. He kissed his head and looked him the eyes.

"We can try, but I highly doubt it." Edward said.

"Let's at least try. Please? I don't want to be without you."

The next morning, Edward drove to Jacob's house to talk to his parents about letting him live in New York with him.

"What are you saying? You want my son to move to New York?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, only because I have to record a new record and he doesn't want to be away from me, I don't want to be away from him." Edward said.

"I don't know, I mean he's only sixteen." Margaret said.

"Please mom, I'll behave I promise." Jacob pleaded.

They looked at eachother before coming to a decision.

"Only if you promise to uphold our rule about you two." Charlie announced.

"I will, I promise."

"Ok, then you can go." Charlie said.

Jacob was so happy, he was going to New York with his boyfriend, no parents. This was going to be fun.

The two of them headed out on Edward's private jet to New York. Jake had never been on one before and so he was astounded at what he was seeing outside the window. Edward smiled at the little kid expression on Jake's face.

"All this is amazing." Jake smiled back at Edward.

"Just imagine, all this and more could be ours soon enough."

"What are you talking about?" Jake asked.

"Well, I was hoping that when you become of age that you would marry me?" Edward asked pulling out a ring from his pocket. The ring was a diamond, from the look of it, a very expensive one at that. Jake stood and went over to Edward. He sat on his lap and took the ring.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I am. I want to be with you forever Jake."

"I do too Edward." Jake hugged and kissed him.

"So, is that a yes?"

"Yes."

The jet landed in New York's private station for Edward. Just like on the jet, Jake had that expression on his face. There were two Limos waiting outside the strip.

"Why are there two?" Jake asked.

"I have to get to the studio. The other one is to take you to the hotel."

"Um, Ok. When will you be back?"

"I don't know. Maybe tomorrow morning depending on how things go."

Edward kissed Jake on the lips before getting into the limo. There was the limo driver of Jake's limo standing by the door. Jake went over to him.

"Hi, I'm Jake? What's your name?" Jake asked in a sweet voice. The drier looked friendly enough to actually answer him.

"My name is Eric York."

"Hi Eric York. It's very nice to meet you."

Eric opened the door for Jake and he got in. he sat in the seat and was surprised to see a woman sitting across from him. She had glasses on and was writing something down in a book. She looked up when she saw Jake.

"Hi." She smiled. "You must be Jacob." Jake nodded. "I'm Angela Weber. Edward Cullen's personal assistant. For your stay here I m yours as well."

"That's not really necessary Miss Weber."

"Please call me Angela."

"Angela, as much as I appreciate it I don't really mind doing stuff for myself."

"I understand that but Edward assures me that he doesn't want you doing anything on your stay here. He wants you to just be here as a guest."

"Well, you can let him know that I am capable of doing things for myself."

Angela smiled and Jake watched out the window as his limo pulled off. He was still a little jet lagged from the flight so Jake rested his eyes. When he next awoke they were outside the most luxurious hotel in New York. The four seasons. Jake had only heard stories from his friends who had visited there but seeing it was a different story.

"I'm going to be staying here?" Jake asked.

"Of course, everything is all ready in order."

"Wow." Was all that came out of Jake's mouth once he was in his room. The room that he and Edward would share was on the top floor. And it was huge. Bigger than the one that they had back in California. Angela had gone back downstairs once Jake told her that he could handle things from here. He was jumping up and down on the soft plushy bed. He found the remote and turned on the TV. The first channel was talking about Edward Cullen and his new album

_And in other news, mega superstar Edward Cullen has arrived in New York this morning and he is working hard in the studio on his new album titled "This is the life." Details about the album set to release early next year is still unknown. _

Jake flicked off the T.V. and laid back on the bed. He couldn't believe all this. He was dating a superstar and living it up in one the most amazing hotels ever. He closed his eyes and slept.

Sounds of the door knob turning alerted Jake. He sat up in his bed and stared at the door. He looked at the clock on the dresser and saw that it was 4 in the morning. The door opened and it was Edward. Jake hopped out of the bed and jumped into Edward's arms.

"I've missed you." Jake said.

"I've missed you too Jake."

"So, I saw on the T.V. about your new album. No one knows what's on it. So, can I get a sample?"

"Let's see, you already heard three of the songs that are going to be on there. I guess one more can't hurt. Can it?"

"Of course not."

Jake led Edward to the bed and sat there on it. Edward got up and went to a bag that was on the floor. He pulled out his guitar and sat back on the bed.

"This one is called Let Me sign."

_She was standing there by the broken tree_

_Her hands were all twisted. She's pointing at me. I was damned by the light coming out of her eyes she spoke with a voice that disrupted the sky. She said walk on over here to the bitter shade. I will wrap you in my arms. And you'll know you've been saved. Let me sign, let me sign. _

He stopped singing and looked at Jake. He looked as though he was about to cry. Edward put his guitar down and hugged Jake.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked.

"Yeah." Jake said, wiping the near tears from his eyes. "It was, that song is so beautiful."

"I wrote that the night I first saw you."

"Well. It was beautiful."

"You should get some sleep Jake."

"Why? I just woke up."

"We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"What are we doing?"

"It's a secret."

Jake smiled and went back to sleep. He wondered what Edward had planned for him in the morning. They were in New York. And he was with one of the biggest stars ever. There was so much that they could do.

The sun blared in through the cracked window. Jake opened his eyes. He had a smile on his face and when he saw Edward his smile grew bigger.

"Hey there superstar." Jake smiled.

"Hey. So get up. We have a long day ahead of us."

"What are we doing?" Jake asked as he got up and headed towards the shower.

"Well, I thought that you would want to be on the set of my new music video."

"Your new music…wait which song are you making the video for?"

"I drive myself crazy. I thought that maybe you would want to be in that video."

"Are you sure you would want me in that?"

"Of course. We need just one more guy to be one of the asylum boys."

"Asylum Boys? What is this video about?"

"Well, we are going to be boys who are put into an asylum because of the girls that we love."

"But you and I don't love any girls' sweetheart."

"I know. That's the point of acting."

The two of them headed to the video set . Jake saw the two bandmates that Bella told him about. Emmett and jasper and Edward's two sisters Rosalie and Alice.

"So, where are the other two girls for us?"

"They're over there." Edward pointed to a car that held two of Jake's favorite actresses.

"You got Nina Dobrev and Demi Lovato?"

"Well, I knew that they were your favorite and so I thought I'd use them"

"Thank you so much."

The video shoot was one that Jake would never forget. His "Girlfriend" was Selena Gomez and he had to hold back the giggles when she hugged him. At the end of the day the video was going to be a hit that much all of them knew. They went back to the hotel around 6 in the morning.

"I'm exhausted." Jake said.

"I know but we have more to do."

"And?"

"And then we can relax."

"Relax. That sounds good."

Edward smiled and kissed him on the lips.

**So, how's that for a one shot? Good eh? The songs used in this story are as listed below. **

**She's the girl all the bad guys want- Bowling for soup**

**Daddy's little girl- Jesse McCartney**

**Whispers in the dark- skillet**

**I drive myself crazy- N*sync **

**Addicted- Saving Abel**

**Let me sign- Rob Pattinson **

**I don't own the actors who are playing the cast of "**_**Moonlight." **_**I do own the author who wrote the" moonlight" book. If you get what I'm saying. I don't own those songs either to get that point across. Leave a review, no flames please. This story took a long time to write and if you review, Jakeward will visit you in your dreams. I didn't know the name of Jacob's mother so I named her that. **

**A/N: I might, this is a really big might write a sequel to this. Who knows? That might take another five months for me write. Ha just joking. Yeah, this took five months for me to do. That is a long time. And so I'm finally posting it and I finished it. My biggest story ever. **


End file.
